Cheater
by Little-Luna229
Summary: Annabeth catches Percy cheating and breaks up with him. Will he win her back?
1. Conversations

Okay, really, really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in….a while. I just had problems with writers block, and chappies. SORRY!

Huge thanks to

Percy's POV

I sat on a bench on the boardwalk, staring at nothing. Unfortunately, I started fighting with my mind again. '_Dude! How could you be so stupid?' '__**Well, I love Annabeth AND Monica.' **__'Has Monica saved your life countless times, or been in battle with you? I DON'T THINK SO!' '__**But Monica is so beautiful…' '**__Uh hello? ANYBODY HOME? Annabeth is gorgeous. Blond locks, stormy grey eyes. And Monica has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. BORING!' '__**Well now I lost both of them!' '**__Whose fault is that? Taking her for pizza NEXT TO ANNABETH'S APARTMENT?' __**'It was a mistake. I should have taken her for coffee downtown…' '**__Okay, NO COMPRENDO? You are missing the big picture here! Let me tell you this slowly. You. Are. A. Stupid. Idiot. YOU LOST ANNABETH!' _

"What do I do?" I muttered as I put my head in my hands. Part of me loved Annabeth, part of me loved Monica. Someone sat next to me. "What the heck?" I shouted. Rachel Elizabeth Dare smacked her gum as she sat across from me. "Percy, why are you ruining your life?" She asked simply, looking at the ocean. Rachel was wearing ripped jeans, a simple blue tee, and converse. "I didn't ruin my life! I was going to ask Monica to marry me. Annabeth is the one who ruined it!" She rolled her eyes."While you were dating Annabeth? Please." "Well, it's just that…." I trailed off. "It's just that you only like her because her daddy is rich, she's hot, and….oh yeah. You hate Annabeth!" "I do not!" Why would I?

"Then tell me, Percy. You don't hate her, only you're cheating on her. Yeah. She's a lucky girl!" Rachel said sarcastically. "Your just confused Percy." "Am not! My mind is perfectly in order." At least I thought. "Really? " She stood up. "Then why were you fighting with your mind, and why am I here? I'm not real, ya know. Just your imagination acting up." "You are real!" I shouted. But when I looked around, she was gone, and people were looking at me strangely. "I'm losing my mind," I muttered.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not a single thing. (Except for Monica)

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my couch in my apartment, surrounded by tissues. 'How could Percy do this to me?' I thought over and over. Someone suddenly barged through the unlocked door. Standing in front of me was Thalia Grace. She was wearing all black, fit for a funeral. In her hand was a box of tissues and a few CDs. She crouched down next to me. "You look like Hell," Thalia said softly.

It was true. I stayed up all night sobbing, when I finally called Thalia around 5:00 AM. She slung her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug-well she really just jammed me into her side. "It's going to be okay, Annabeth. It's nothing you did. He was just a jerk." We analyzed every single detail of our relationship.

*Flashback*

"I swear to God, Percy, stop!" I yelled. Percy and I were wrestling on the floor, and he pinned my arms to the ground. "I am the King of…everything!" He boomed, smirking. I quickly noticed his grip loosened, and so I sprang up, pushed him to the ground, and lightly kissed him. "I'M the Queen." He pulled me closer and it turned into a making-out session. His phone suddenly beeped. Percy checked it, and then stood up. "I…have to go." He said. "Why, can't you stay a little longer?" I teased, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him towards me. Percy just sighed. "Really, I have to go." And he pushed me away.

Putting on his jacket, he walked out the door.

*End Flashback*

I looked down. "That was the first time he left suddenly. So all those times he left…it was to meet Monica?" I said quietly. Thalia nodded. "Hon, maybe you should've confronted him instead of letting him leave." I nodded. "Can we just, not talk about it right now?" "Of course Annabeth." Thalia took my hand and pulled me up. Let's go get some breakfast, and then we'll get you dolled up. Now that your free, it's time for a ladies night!" I smiled. Good ol' Thalia.

I slid on some real clothes (as I was in my PJ's) and we walked to IHOP. We got a booth, and the waiter came to our table. He winked at Thalia. "Hi, so what can I get you?" He asked her, completely ignoring me.

"_We'll_ have some OJ to start with, then _we'll_ order." The waiter, Greg, looked at me. "Oh, right. Coming right up!" and he walked away. I suddenly burst out crying.

*Flashback*

Percy and I were at TGI Fridays for dinner. "So what will you order?" He asked me. "What about onion rings to start and some steak?" I had just gotten back from Tai Kwan Do lessons and I was starving. (AN: Yes, I know Annabeth dosen't do Tai Kwan Do, but I needed something!) A _way_ too perky waitress came to our table in a too tight shirt and ridiculous ponytails.

She put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "My name is Rebecca. What can I get you?" she asked flirtingly. "Well, the onion rings, large order, and a large steak, medium rare. We'll be sharing." I silently fumed. She was hanging all over him! Rebecca looked me up and down, like I was a piece of gum stuck on her shoe. "Oh. I see." She said snarkily. After she left, Percy burst out laughing.

"You should see your face Annabeth. I wish I had a camera." I glared and crossed my arms. Percy slid into my side of the booth and wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry. You're the only girl I like. (Annabeth: Yea RIGHT!) He kissed me passionately, timing it so Rebecca could see us.

*End Flashback*

"That's what happened at our date!" I choked out. Greg came back with our drinks. "I think we'll leave," Thalia said. She slid a five to Greg, and we walked out of IHOP. After we got back to my apartment, I crawled onto my sofa and just took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the sobs wracking my body. I told Thalia about that night.

"Okay, this has to end. Nobody cheats on my Annabeth and gets away with it," Thalia growled. "I, have a plan." She whispered it to me, even though we were the only ones in the room. A smile slowly formed on my face. 'Time, for revenge.' I thought.

**Okay, What do you think? It is a lot longer than the other ones, but that's what you guys have been asking for. Reviews STRONGLY appreciated. **

**Group of cheerleaders: Review! Review! R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W! **


	3. Revenge!

Ahh….This is a long one! Yippee! Thanks for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia looked at me. "Do we need to go over the plan?" she asked. I shook my head. We were going to meet my friend Logan at Carlos's Coffee, where Percy goes for his coffee every Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Friday s. And no, we are NOT stalkers! Just passionate followers.

Anyways, I was going to, as Thalia put it, strut in, walk up to Logan, and um, flirt. Hard. It'll actually work, since Logan has had a crush on me since, forever. Thalia hooked a pearl necklace on me and pushed me in front of my mirror. "Oh my gods. This….is….SO freaky!" I gasped.

I had on a (super duper) short silver dress with my hair in a fancy up-do, and diamond earrings. "I have never worn anything like this! Can't I just wear a skirt?" Thalia looked appalled. "No friggin' way! Percy is going to drool when he sees you. Now lets get a move on!"

We walked over to Carlos's Coffee. Thalia entered casually, then hid behind a fake potted plant. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door and walked inside. Of course, I just HAD to ruin the moment by tripping over the rug! Everyone turned to look. I blushed like crazy and, **"**strutted" up to Logan.

Making sure I had Percy's attention, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Logan! Thanks for meeting me here! You know, you've been SUCH a great friend lately. " I spoke louder this time, so Percy could hear. "Do you want to catch a movie sometime?" Logan had stars in his eyes. "That sounds great!" "Perfect. Let me go grab my coffee, then I'll sit down."

Then I walked past Percy and the bubble brain he was with and stood in line to get some coffee. He got up and stood in line behind me. "Oh, hey Percy. Just grabbing some coffee with my BOYfriend Logan. Who are you with?" I asked innocently.

"Uh…" He rubbed his neck. "This girl named…uh…Megan. Yeah. That's it. Megan!" He called. The Red head walked over. "Oh hi! What's your name?" I rolled my eyes. "Annabeth. I see….that you and Percy are dating." "Well, of course!" she lowered her voice. "Being a daughter of Aphrodite, you learn how to get the guys, if you know what I mean." Percy walked away real quick to get his coffee. As soon as he turned away, she glared.

"Now listen hon. I will destroy whatever friendship you guys have. I know you used to date him. And I know what things you did. But that's the past, this is the present." I laughed. "Stay away from me, slut." Percy came back. "Toodles! I have to go!" She sashayed out the shop.

So you already have a boyfriend?"

His brow furrowed. "Well, yeah. Logan is from Apollo cabin. I met him after you…." 'STOLE MY HEART AND SHREDDED IT TO PIECES!' But I only said that inside my head.

"…..since you cheated." gulp. "He can play the guitar, and he is SO sweet." I gushed. Sure, I was making him feel bad, but he treated me like trash.

I ordered my coffee, grabbed it and sat next to Logan.

"Hey Logan. You look so good in that shirt! Hey, I have an itch on my shoulder. Could you get it?" Logan put his arm around me and scratched my shoulder. "Thanks. You can leave your hand there." After we finished our cups, I walked over to Percy. "Can I talk to you outside for a second?" What was I doing? Percy followed me out to the patio the shop had.

"So listen, Annabeth. Why did you ruin my relationship?" "WHAT?" I was shocked. ME? "Monica and I had something special, and you just ruined it." It took all of my control not to pull out my dagger from my purse and slit his throat.

"You listen here Jackson. What ever stunt your trying to pull, it's not going to work. Go ahead and prance around like the SOB that you are. But I did NOT ruin your relationship. YOU ARE A COLD, HEARTLESS PERSON WHO WILL NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER GET MY LOVE AGAIN! I DON'T **EVER **WANT TO SEE YOUR DISPICABLE FACE AGAIN!" I screeched. Then I slapped him across the face.

I walked out the shop and waited for Thalia. "Dude. You…ROCKED!" Said my favorite black haired, goth Zeus girl. Smiling, I said "I know right?"

We got back to my apartment and I turned on the radio. A song by Taylor Swift was on. It fit perfectly with what I was going through.

The story starts when it was hot

And it was summer

And I had it all

I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along

Got him alone

And let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming

Wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated

Just who I was dealing with

She had to know

The pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated

Just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better

Than revenge (revenge), ha

She looks at life like it's a party

And she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend

And she's so over it

I think her ever present frown

Is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho

'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear

Or who you know

Or pushing people down

To get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school

So it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses

Gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better

Than revenge, ha ha

I'm just another thing

For you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him

But haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing

For you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him

But I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better

Than revenge

And do you still feel like

You know what you're doing,

Cause I don't think you do

Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

**So…There you go! I'll be updating soon! This one I made it kinda a song-fic because I was listening to the song in the car, and I was like, PERFECT for Annabeth and Percy! So, yeah.**

**Review! Review! R to the E to the- OH SHUT UP CHEERLEADERS! GODS!**


	4. Suprise!

**I'm back! Miss me? Just kidding, I know you did! I know.. I know… Dropped off the face of the Earth, thought I was eaten by Godzilla, yadayadayada. But hey, I'm posting now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy's POV

'Oh Gods" I thought to myself. I put my head in my hands, biting my lip. Megan came over to the couch and put her hand on my back. "It'll be alright baby. Want some tea?" She softly kissed my cheek.

"No thanks. I just need time to myself, I think." She kissed me again, this time on the lips. Then more forcefully, pushing me back on the couch. "Stop it, okay Annabeth!" I shouted, jumping up. "ANNABETH? You're still thinking about THAT SKANK?"

"Listen Megan. I just don't think this is working out. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She just pouts and stamps her foot. "Out. Now." I point to the door. "Fine. But you are going to PAY." With that, she turns on her heel and walks out of my life. Thank Gods.

I grab my phone, wallet, and keys, just wanting to go somewhere. I wind up in front of Annabeth's house. I can see someone moving around in there. For a while, I just sit in my car and stare at her window. Then, pulling out the single rose I bought at a florist, I walk in her building and ride the elevator up to her floor. My hands are shaking and I have beads of sweat on my brow.

Cheesy music is coming out of the speaker, reminding me of when Annabeth and I rode the elevator up to Olympus. When I arrive at her door, I hear Annabeth shouting into a phone. "No Thalia! I am NOT going on a date with Nico's friend! You can't make me!" I knock softly.

"I gotta go. NO Thalia! BYE!" She shuffles to the door and rips it open. Annabeth's golden hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, her grey eyes smudged with make-up. Black yoga pants hug her hips and a loose grey tank hangs on her frail body. She looks more gorgeous than when Megan had on a strapless gown.

When she sees me, her eyes widen and she starts to close the door. I stick my foot out, stopping it.

"Um….H-hi Percy. What do you want?" I hand her the rose. "Can I come inside for a minute?" She regards me with suspicion. "I don't think so. My house is….kind of…" She sighs. "Fine." I walk in and sit down on a green loveseat while Annabeth throws the rose out and puts some stuff in a storage bin. I cringe as the white flower hits the plastic bag in her trashcan.

ANNABETH'S POV

I sit across from Percy and cross my legs. "So listen Annabeth. I want to apologize for….cheating. I just wasn't thinking. Monica and Megan are totally out of my life. For good. This demi-god just stabbed the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing, wonderful Wise-girl in the world. And even if you don't forgive me, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly, deeply sorry."

I open my mouth, then close it, then open it again. For once, I'm speechless. This is just...surreal. Tucking a strand of hair behind my left ear, I say: "Percy, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I am getting back together with you. Maybe one day. But not now. It's just too soon. Please understand. You can't just expect me to take you back after going through this pain and sadness."

The last sentence softly escapes my lips. Percy doesn't speak. Then sighs. He stands and walks to the door. "Thanks…Annabeth. Um…bye, I guess. Hope to see you soon." I shrug. "Maybe." I walk over to him and kiss him softly on the lips. "But just in case." And Percy walks out the door.


	5. Hmm

**Hehe. Two chapters in two days! Yipee! And sorry the chappies are so short. They look way longer on a Mac. But this one is long, I promise!**

Annabeth's POV

"Thalia, I'm going to KILL YOU. I do NOT want to go in there! And guess what? You CAN'T MAKE ME!" But, she kind of can. Thalia has invited Sean, an Apollo guy on a date to a chinese resteraunt. And of course, told me FIVE MINUTES AGO. And of course, she has me in a strapless red gown that cuts off. Right above my knees. And trust me, that breeze is not comfortable.

AND, OF COURSE, she is blackmailing me. Right now, a jar with a VERY LARGE spider in it is sitting in her palm. "GO. You have no life. At all. And this will help you. Trust me." She says.

I sigh, walk in the resteraunt, and look for Sean. A cute guy leaning against the door frame walks over to me. His eyes are a deep brown and sandy blond hair hangs low on his forehead. "Hi, are you Annabeth?" Ooh, I could get used to that smooth voice. "The one and only!" Ugh. SO too perky.

We walk to the table. There, I ask him about camp. "I've never seen you there. Were you hiding from me?" I say playfully. 'STOP acting like this! This isn't you!" I think. I breathe deeply.

Sean is like, really cute. Gorgeous. But, do I really want that? I mean, Percy was cute, (Not like Sean!) but he also had a great personality. What if Sean just….doesn't? I didn't realize, but a big plate of….soup? Is sitting in front of me. Who knows. A big plate of soup stuff. Where is Ambrosia when I need it?

"Um…Sean, WHAT did you order?" He laughs. "Oh Annabeth. Just try it! You'll love it trust me." I daintily (Me? Dainty? I laugh at that. HA!) spoon some in my mouth. Suprisingly, it tastes amazing. Who knew? I wolf it down. "What is this?" I ask. "Oh, you know….um…I actually…don't know. I just order random things hoping it'll be good." I laugh hard.

Maybe Sean does have a good personality! After he pays the bill, we go back to my place, (…gulp…) And chat for a while. But I realize there just isn't spark. Not like with Percy. We say goodbye and after he leaves I spy a brochure on my table. I call up Percy. "So, I was thinking. Would you maybe like to go to an art exhibit with me? Tomorrow? As friends?" I rush out. He just laughs. "Sure Annabeth. Maybe lunch after?" I smile. Funny how he knows it's me. "Sounds great. Pick you up at 11:00."

I hang up and change into pajamas. Climbing into bed, I think about tomorrow. This will be my first time going on a sort-of date since the cheating. Maybe it'll go great. 'Or maybe it'll go terribly. Maybe he isn't the same Seaweed Brain who went through the Labrynth with you.' A small voice in my head whispers. "Oh shut up," I say to myself, and fall asleep.

PERCY'S POV

I faintly hear my alarm go off. I roll over and creak my eyes open to see what time it is. 10:50!  
'Crap!" I hop out of bed, pull on some jeans, a green tee and run a comb through my hair (It doesn't do much good). I pass a mirror, and stop. 'Do I look good enough for Annabeth?' I brush away the thought and quickly drive over to the exhibit.

When I get there, it's 11:10 and Annabeth is standing in front of the big Victorian building. Again, she looks beautiful without even trying. Her hair is in a loose bun, skinny jeans clinging to her legs. A rose-colored shirt also clings to her body. Small owls hang from her ears.

I stumble out my car and walk up to her. "H-hi Annabeth. You look good." 'Smooth Percy.' She blushes. "So…let's go inside." We walk in the big oak doors into a large airy room. The walls are a cream color, with about 5 paintings on each wall. Glass French doors lead to the next room.

We walk in silence for a while, just studying the art. I know this is the wrong question to ask, but I do anyway. "So, are you an architect?" Her whole face lights up. "Oh, I was hoping you ask. You see, the blueprints for camp aren't quite finished yet, but it's only because I've been so busy with Olympus and I'm building a rec center with these exact windows…" She loses me after a while.

By the time she finishes, we've finished and are heading back to my car. "….So where are we headed for lunch?" "Oh…an Itallian place called Michael Angello's." I say while I drive to the place.

We get there, and the place was packed. We could barely walk 3 feet. Once seated (We waited for at least 15 minutes), I bring up camp. "So….I've been thinking, and I'm going back to Camp as a counselor-thingy." Way to make it sound weird. She let's out a small squeak.

ANNABETH'S POV

"So….I've been thinking, and I'm going back to Camp as a counselor-thingy." I squeak. Camp? I haven't been there in years. But hey, maybe Camp Half-Blood will find itself with 2 new counselor-thingys.


	6. Kisses and Convos

**Soo…..Writer's Block. BIG CASE. I'm posting 1 more chapter, than you probably won't see me for like, weeks. SORRY. Just… I don't know if they should get back together! AHHH! And I know Chiron's a little OOC here. Sorry. **

Annabeth's POV

"Okay Annabeth. Just sign here, and you'll be an official Counselor-Thingy at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron says as I sign on the dotted line. Does EVERYONE call it a counselor-thingy? I stand up and walk around the desk to hug him. He smells like strawberries and wheat.

"Oh Chiron, it's so good to see you." He smiles. "You too, Annabeth. So your schedule is in the packet, and it starts…." He checks his watch. "Right now, actually. You'll be staying in an empty cabin. Probably Hera. You know, Percy is also a….Thingy. Maybe this was planned." Chiron winks and pats me on the back.

I walk out of his small office and onto the Big House porch. I can see campers milling around, doing activities. Something VERY large suddenly attacks me. "Anny-beth! You're back! Tyson missed you! YAY!" I chuckle. "Hey Tyson. How are you doing?"

His toothy grin lights up his face. Tyson's so excited that he can't speak. "See ya later Anny-beth! Gotta jet!" He sprints away. I laugh. I decided my services are most needed in the Battling Arena so I walk there. In the center, Percy is battling a younger camper. When he sees me, he loses focus so the camper pins him to the ground.

"Let me show you how it's really done kids." I walk over and stand in front of the younger camper, maybe 9 or 10. Probably an Athena kid. "Ah, battling my own kind. This'll be fun." I say, getting in position. "It's Drew!" He yells as he charges. Drew goes directly to my chest, so I cut him off and pin my dagger against his sword. I twist my arm, so his bend's too and I slip my dagger around and point it at his throat.

His sword clatters to the ground. I release my dagger and give Percy a hand, who was in a state of shock while I fought. "THAT'S how you do it." I turn to the other campers. "So let me teach you a little about sword fighting…."

…

I'm getting settled in my new home for the next 4 weeks (Chiron was right-Hera)

when a soft knock comes at my door. I open it. "Hey Annabeth. I was wondering if you wanted to…you know… come down to the beach with me? Just to clear up some things and to get a nice…swim?" He sputters out. That's Percy for ya-Always jumbling up his words. I sigh. "I guess. Sure. I'll meet you down there in 5 minutes."

He nods and walks off. I bite my lip and scour through my trunk. The only bathing suit I brought was a thin grey bikini with Wise on the butt! Could I get any more sexual? I pull it on, but wrap a towel tightly around me. I walk until I get near the beach. There's Percy, taking his shirt off. I didn't realize how built he was. I could get used to this view….. "Annabeth? Is that you?" He calls out. I sigh and walk down there. He smiles when he sees me. "Scared of water? C'mon, take the towel off and let's go for a dip!" I shyly (shyly? I DON'T THINK SO!) let the towel fall to the ground.

PERCY'S POV

The towel falls to the ground, and I look at her. Her bathing suit really…well….suits her curves well. Really well. "Um…. lets go in the water." She hurridly walks to the edge, hesitates, then dives in. I follow. When she comes up for air, I splash her. I know, childish. But hey, can't pass up an opportunity to splash Annabeth. She squeals. "You are SO dead!" Annabeth cups water in her hands and throws it on me. I shove lots of water in her direction.

Annabeth comes super close. She has water in her hands again. Before she can dump it on me, I grab her shoulders and kiss her. I missed this. Annabeth is a so much better kisser than Monica. She doesn't resist, but tangles her hands in my hair. Sparks of electricity fly. This is probably one of our best kisses ever. I run my hands up and down her back. We break for air, and she frowns. I sigh. "Are you…okay?" She kisses me one more time, softly on the lips, than runs out of the water. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH WAIT!" I scream. She just keeps running, until I can't see her anymore.

ANNABETH'S POV

I brush away stray tears as I lay on my bed. I'm having mixed feelings. On one hand, that kiss was amazing and perfect. On the other, am I ready to forgive Percy? "Why is life so hard?" I mutter. Thinking, I walk to the fountain in the dining hall (Just installed) and throw a dratchma in. "O goddess, except my offering. Aphrodite, Olympus." It shimmers before a grainy image of a beautiful woman painting her nails appears. "Why hello, Annabeth. I was expecting you. Having troubles?" She asks, not even looking up from her nails.

"Um, yes. You see, Percy cheated, and I didn't know what to do, so I tried to make him feel jealous and then-" She cuts me off. "Honey, get to the point. I've been tracking you both since your relationship started. Get to your kiss." I blush. "Well, I really liked it, and Percy's a good kisser. But I don't know about it. Should I forgive him?"

She looks up at me, startled. "Why, Annabeth! How dare you? Of COURSE you should forgive him! Forgive, Forget, and Love is my motto. All you need to do is forgive, and you'll be skipping into the sunset. Now, don't you agree?" Aphrodite is giving me a strange look, like if I don't agree, she'll mess with my head. "I…I….guess. I mean, sure." She smiles. "Great, hon. This wasn't so bad, was it?" Someone calls her name. She turns her head. "Coming, dear!" She turns back to me.

"Men! So impatient sometimes! But ah, duty calls. We'll talk later Annabeth. I suggest getting a new wardrobe first. Here's some money." On the table next to appears a stack of $700. She wipes her hand through the connection. I'm suddenly alone. I pocket the money and go back to "my" cabin. 'I'll sleep on it,' I think as I crawl into bed. Before my thoughts wander, I question one last thing.

'Will it be that easy to just forget?' But then the thought is gone and I drift into dreamland.


	7. Ahh, Crap

Wow! Like, 3 chapters in 4 days! AMAZING! I bet you love me. Deep down. C'mon. Come in for the hug. You know you want to. **HUG!**

ANNABETH'S POV

"_Hey Thals, I gotta go. Yea, like now!" I twirl the cord in my finger as Percy comes up and wraps his arm around my waist. He softly kisses my neck. "Seriously Thalia! Kay BYE!" I slam the phone into the cradle and twist so I'm facing him. "You're back from work early." I say as I kiss him. "I just wanted to see you." _

_I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss again, more passionately. He lifts me up and pulls me to the couch. Our tongues lock together. I lay on my back as Percy's hands travel up my stomach… _

I sit right up, breathing heavily. 'What type of dream was that?' I wonder as I crawl out of bed. I'm craving coffee as I put on some clothes and walk to the dining pavilion. Unfortunately, no caffeine is allowed, since an incident involving coffee, the Camp Store, and Chiron's curlers.

Anyway, when I get there, I find it empty, except for…of course Percy. He's just sitting there, slurping cereal, and milk dribbling down his chin. For some reason that really irks me. I walk over, take a napkin, and dab at his chin. "You could be neater when you eat," I say softly. He chuckles. "I could. But that's just too much work." We both laugh.

"Where is everybody?" I ask, looking around. "Sleeping. Chiron's giving everyone a day to just relax. Weird, huh?" "Wish I'd known that." I grumble. He takes another bite of his cereal and there goes the milk again…dribble dribble. I sigh. "Gods, Percy. You're like a toddler."

Again, I wipe the milk, getting every drop. He stares into my eyes for a few seconds before leaning in. I don't stop him. He comes closer and closer until his lips are just inches away from mine. 'Okay, HERE WE GO AGAIN! WHAT IS _UP_ WITH THE KISSING!' I think. But suddenly, his lips meet mine, and I pull him closer.

I run my hands through his gorgeous hair and press my body against him. We stay like this for a long time, just lost in each other. Then, we hear a clattering behind us. I turn around to see a nymph with a shell-shocked expression, a plate of food spilled on the ground. Her eyes are saucers.

"Oh my Gods, I am SO sorry. Let me help you…" I run over and start collecting the food. When I stand up to give it to her, she has the biggest smile on. "PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE BACK TOGETHER! YAHOOIE! I've got to tell everyone!" She sprints out the door shouting: "EVERYONE! EVERYONE WAKE UP! PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE BACK TOGETHER! GET UP GET UP!" Groggy campers walk out of their cabins, dazed and confused.

"So…that means we're back together?" Percy asks, a small smile on his face. I sock him on his shoulder. "Yeah. But don't get used to it, Jackson." I kiss him on the cheek before walking out of the dining pavilion and back to Hera. "Hmm. Guess it was that easy!"

…..

PERCY'S POV

All day, people are patting me on the back and congratulating me for, as Will (a camper) put it: "Getting a smokin' hot girl."

I guess it is pretty nice to be dating Annabeth again. I mean, she's great. All day, we've been hanging out: at lunch, helping people at the rock wall, setting up Capture the Flag Teams. And yeah, the kisses are pretty good, I'm not going to lie. But Annabeth's just a cool person to be around.

I was sitting in Poesidon's cabin, trying to figure out that Frog and Toad Are Friends **(A/N: Anyone read that book? Seriously, the title's F****rog and Toad Are Friends****. No lie. It's a children's book. 8D)**

When I sense someone else in the room. I turn around, but no one's there. Getting back to the book, I hear some one breathing. "Who's there?" I ask. No answer. Am I getting paranoid? I mean, I thought a ghost was in my room when it was really just the breeze!

Suddenly, two hands grab my shoulders and I scream. Annabeth pulls off her Yankee's Hat and sits next to me. "Gotcha!" I roll my eyes. She giggles. " You totally screamed like a girl."

"Some one should take away that hat." I say, pulling it from her hands. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna do that, huh? You?" She snorts and reaches for it, but I put it just out of her reach. "I just might." She rolls her eyes. "Just give me the hat, Percy."

I kiss her. "Still want it?" "…Yes…" I kiss her again. "Still?" "Maybe not…" I chuckle and pull away, throwing it to her. "Hey, Chiron wants us all at the fire it area. He says he's got big news."

We walk over there, hand in hand. All the campers are crowded around, trying to figure out what's going on.

We squeeze to the front. Chiron's standing there, and Mr. D is next to him, a cup of coke in his hand. "HEY! QUIET!" Chiron stamps his hoof. It doesn't do anything. "SHUT UP YOU LOUSY BUNCH OF KIDS! WE GOT SOME NEWS!" Mr. D shouts.

Everyone immediately gets quiet. "Now, as you all know, Calypso has been trapped on her island for Eternity. But as of today, she has gone missing. Just disappeared. The Gods are currently looking for her, but no such luck. However, we will also be of service."

Murmurs ripple through the crowd. "IT IS TIME, FOR A QUEST!" Everybody starts yelling, and Annabeth squeezes my hand.

All I can think about is Calypso. I haven't seen her since the Labrynth. (**A/N: Is that right? I read that such a long time ago...**) "QUIET! ORDER PEOPLE! Will Percy and Annabeth please step forward?" We walk up to Chiron.

He lowers his voice. "Now, since you two are my most trusted "colleagues," I am asking you two to go on the quest." "And don't screw this up. Calypso is important," Mr. D says, scratching his belly. A quest. With Annabeth. To save Calypso. Ahh, Crap.


	8. A Quest, a Perv, and A prophecyThingy!

**Yay! Suspense! AND ANOTHER CHAPTER! Don't you just love me? SPECAIL, HUGE THANKS TO:**

**AnaidT,**

**Olympian1999, SarletGrcae45,**

**Desiree31, Deary,**

**SilvershineLOL, Percyfan15,**

**iiLoveYouMystiForever.X, ChildrenOfTheGreatGods,**

**Greek-mythology-lover, Anarchist's Dream,**

**Tonyaos, ,**

**GagaLalala, CeCsep,**

**team books,**

**Musafreen, and hellolove98 for reviewing. It makes me VERY happy!**

PERCY'S POV

Oh Gods. How could this be happening? I focus back on Chiron. "Now Percy, you will have to consult the Oracle. Come back immediately and tell us what she said. Go." Not thinking, I jog to the Big House and sprint up the stairs to the Attic.

Up there, Rachel sits, head in her hand. She is staring out the window. "Uh…hi?" She sighs, and stands. Staring straight at me, her mouth opens and the familiar green mist crawls around me like a snake.

She starts to whisper, and her words run up my back like icicles.

"_You will go South, then West and find the One You Love Most, _

_Meet three people- 2 human and 1 ghost. _

_Once there, you will reveal the truth that's inside,_

_And the rest will follow, like a guide."_

Meet the one I love most? Rachel returns to normal and looks out the window again. Wow. Pretty gloomy up here. I walk back to Chiron and the crowd, who are now all gathered in the dining pavilion.

Chiron looks up from a map when I arrive. "Ah, your back! What did the Oracle say?" I gulp and look at Annabeth. I can't say that first line. But, I have to. But, I can't. I try to decide. "Speak, my boy! We need to know!" I gulp again, and, not meeting Annabeth's eyes, I speak.

"You will go South, then West and find the One You Love Most,

Meet three people- 2 human and 1 ghost.

Once there, you will reveal the truth that's inside,

And the rest will follow, like a guide."

No one speaks. After a moment of silence, Annabeth let's out a shocked cry. "The one you love most? What does that mean?" I open my mouth, than close it, then opened it again, then closed it.

I was starting to feel like a fish. "Beats me. But what does it mean?" I lie. Chiron sighs. "We do not know. Percy, Annabeth, go pack for about 3 weeks. Seth Rosenburg and Lilly Johansen will also be joining you. There good people and has had great amounts of training." A tall, good-looking guy breaks through the crowd.

He has hazel eyes (With flecks of gold) and light brown hair. A wide grin is on his face, and he winks at Annabeth. Perv. I glare at him. A shy girl also walks to the front. Her golden hair hangs in her face, and her brown eyes shine. She keeps her head down, but softly says hello. I put my arm around Annabeth and walk back to our cabins. I kiss her good-bye before walking to Poseidon's Cabin and pack.

ANNABETH'S POV

I pack clothes, a canteen of Nectar, a baggie of Ambrosia, a map of the whole U.S., my Yankees hat, a small bag filled with the $700 Aphrodite gave me, and my dagger. It all fit nicely in my backpack.

I walk to Percy's cabin and knock. He comes out with his backpack bulging. "Oh Gods," I mutter as I unzip it and pull out: a battle helmet, armor, a bag of chips, a baseball(?), a pair of green fuzzy socks, a flannel shirt, and a winter coat.

When I finally clean his bag out, we walk to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Seth is leaning against Thalia's Pine, smirking. When he sees me, he walks up to me and stretches out his hand. "Seth Rosenburg. Apollo Cabin." His eyes travel up my body. "HE-LO Annabeth!"

I roll my eyes. 'Yea right, Chiron. He's a good person.' I shift my shoulder straps as Chiron gallops up the hill. "I'm very sorry that just as you get here, you have to go on a quest." "We understand. You need us." Seth says-the suck-up.

As Chiron waves, we walk to the bus. Argus is sitting in the front seat. We clamber in, me sitting next to Percy and Seth across from us. Lilly sits in front of us. Seth kicks up his heels. "So where we headed to?" He smacks his gum. Percy rolls his eyes and snorts. "How are we supposed to know? It just says to go south. And that's were we are going. Any more questions, hotshot?"

He just chuckles. "Yeah. Where'd you get the hottie?" I have to restrain Percy from socking him in the nose. After he settles down, we arrive at a 7-Eleven in Pennsylvania (A/N: The lowest part of New York is Long Island, and they were already there!)

Clambering off the bus, we walk to the curb. "What now?" Seth asks again. "We keep going south. Then west." He shrugs. Lilly speaks up. "I think we should walk for a while. Then, once night falls, find someplace to stay. Tomorrow, I think we should…" She takes a breath.

"I think we should take a plane to California. That's where we should go. I just have a feeling. Once there, it will fall into place." I gasp. "B-but Zeus will blast us to pieces! And then…Hades will blast us to pieces!" Lilly gives me a small smile.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. My mother IS Persephone." I sigh. "Fine."

PERCY'S POV

We walk for hours, until our feet ache and our backs groan. We decide to stay at a small hotel, The Greggory in Washington D.C. We walk into the lobby. Behind the desk is a man with perfectly combed hair and a fake smile pasted on his face. "Why hello! Thank you for staying at The Greggory! I'm Logan. Do you have a reservation?

I gulp and walk up to the desk. "Actually, no. We hoped that you had an open room. Do you?" He types a few keys on his computer then looks up and smiles. "We do! Room 413! Here is the key. Breakfast is free Everyday except Tuesdays."

I wrinkle my eyebrows. "But, tomorrow's Tuesday." He nods. I sigh, take the key, and we all board the elevator. Once we get to our room, Seth groans. I feel his pain. The room is great. Except for one thing. There are only TWO BEDS! "Um…It's okay guys! Brighten up!" Annabeth says. She walks in.

Luckily, the couch pulls out. Un-luckily, Seth won't sleep on the couch. "I want a BED!" "C'mon man. Lilly needs to sleep by herself. And Annabeth and I, we're dating. Sure, It'll be awkward, but not as awkward as you and Lilly." He won't change his mind. Annabeth sighs. "I got this." She whispers her plan in my ear. "NO WAY! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" But eventually, I give in. Annabeth touches Seth's shoulder.

"Seth," She says. "I….will…kiss you….if you sleep on the couch." He smirks. "I'll take that offer." She leans in, and….gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes!" I say. "At least I kissed you," she says, grinning. Seth grumbles but sets up a small bed on the couch.

Once everyone is settled and the lights are out, Annabeth strokes my hand. "I love you, Percy." she says sleepily. "I love you too, Annabeth." And with that, we fall asleep.

**How's that for ya? A little fluff in the end, a longer chapter than usual, and a kinda crappy prophecy-thingy. YAY!**


	9. Meetings, Greetings, and WANDS!

**Yay! WOW I start with that A LOT. Anyways. This chapter is inspired by Glee, the 1st season. My mom was watching it (SO needs to catch up) and Finn was singing about the baby…I got caught up…anyways. So, yeah. Wouldn't it be awesome if Luke was the father, like Finn and Puck? Yeah, maybe not so much.**

**Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH Olympian1999. She has collaborated with me on this story and reviewed throughout. She has really helped. She ALSO created Cammi Sage.**

"_Percy…I'm pregnant." Her voice cracks on the last word. "What?" I ask. "I'm…. pregnant. 'This ISIN'T real,' I think, my head spinning. For Gods' sake, I don't even have a job! How are we going to support ourselves? I sit down and put my head in my hands. _

"_Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods," "Percy I am completely sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again."_

_I sigh. "Annabeth, it's okay. I'll stick with you through 'till the end." She smiles as small tears stream down her face. _

I wake up in a sweat. "What type of dream was THAT?" I silently say to myself. It's still dark out and in the other bed, Lilly rolls over, drooling. Seth kicks his blanket off of him, and falls to the ground, waking up. "What are you talking about?" He sleepily asks. Wow.

Who knew whispering could trigger people. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." Seth closes his eyes-still on the ground. I shift on my pillow, which of COURSE wakes Annabeth. She just snuggles into my arm.

I stroke her hair and eventually go back to sleep. When I wake up, the sun is now shining and Annabeth is brushing her hair in front of a mirror. With only a yellow tank top on. I walk up to her and hiss in her ear: "What if Seth was awake?" She just giggles. "Would that make you jealous, Percy?"

"Yes," I grumble. She just giggles again. But, (Thankfully!) she puts on a pair of jeans. Once I also get dressed, she wakes up Lilly and I wake up Seth. "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" I shout, but he doesn't wake up. How come when I whisper he hears it?

I shove him hard into the coffee table and that finally gets him up. Seth complains about his back, but gets dressed. Once everybody has all of their stuff, we head out to the front of the Hotel and hail a cab. Once we're seated, my stomach starts to rumble.

"Dulles International Airport," Annabeth says to the driver. "I've purchased our tickets, so all we need to do is claim them and we're all set." She says. "Can we grab some food first?" I ask. "My stomach is empty. I need food!" Lilly fishes around in her backpack before handing me a 3-granola bars and a small bag of chips.

I eat the granola bars in less than a minute and start stuffing my face with chips when we arrive at the airport. I finish them off and we get out of the cab and walk to security.

…..

ANNABETH'S POV

After security, and getting our tickets, and boarding the plane, I take out my blueprints and start sketching. The Captain comes on the speaker and announces that we'll be taking off. Percy immediately grips the armrests and screws his eyes shut. I just read the safety manual (3 times) make sure my seat belt is fastened (2 times) and say a quick prayer before we take off.

"Dear Zeus, please don't blast us out of the sky, I like my life so please let me live, and also I'm VERY sorry about the time I called you a ** just because Percy cheated (By the way, why didn't you blast him to pieces? Never mind) AND I'm sorry about the time I called the Gods worthless (I mean C'MON! You could have helped us at least a little bit fighting Kronos!) Thank you."

By the time I finished the plane was moving down the runway. Lilly looked completely terrified. Her eyes were like saucers and she was hyperventilating. I could understand her being afraid-she's only 12 or 13, but Seth was in the FETAL POSITION! AND HE'S 16! I pat him on the knee. "It's okay….buddy."

He glances up, then closes his eyes again. I sigh. It's gonna be a long plane ride.

The nose of the plane touches down 4 hours later. As soon as the wheels grind against the gravel on the ground, Percy's muscles relax and his grip loosens. Seth puts his feet on the ground, but his hands stay on the armrests.

Then, the plane goes into the terminal.

Once everyone is safely off, Seth kisses the ground and says, "Thank you ZEUS!" I smack him. "Shut UP!" I hiss. He stands up and we start to walk through the airport.

As we're walking, Percy stops. "What now?" I ask, annoyed. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't think we're alone." He looks around, but I see nothing. Suddenly, a woman with hot pink glasses on and her hair in a hive up-do bumps into us.

"Ooh, excuse me, dears. Terribly sorry. Are you ok?" She asks in a strangely deep voice. "Oh, I'm fine. I think everyone else is. Are you guys?" I ask, adjusting my backpack.

They nod. She smiles. "That's wonderful! Can I help with anything? Let me buy you some sweets, my dears. How does that sound, huh? Yes, let's go buy some sweets"- I cut her off. "No thanks. We're good. Let's go guys." We keep walking.

Her eyes glow. "NO ONE TURNS DOWN ME!" She screams. Here face contorts into a reptile's face-half lizard half snake. (A/N: IMAGINE THAT!) Her beehive hair turns into two gigantic horns on top of her head. Her body is now a long snake body with arms and legs. "WHAT TYPE OF CREATURE IS THAT?" I ask.

We sprint away. Percy and I are probably thinking the same thing: Sure, we could be brave and face the monster. Or, we could save our skins and run. Plan B it is. Suddenly, Seth screams. "MY GOLD WRISTWATCH! IT'S GONE! IT'S MY WATCH AND I WANT IT!"

I groan. The monster was gaining on us. Her eyes and tongue shot venom. 20 feet away from us, the watch glints, laying on the floor. I sigh, take out my dagger, and charge back. She smiles, opening her mouth wide, getting ready to swallow me whole. I jump right in front of it, grab it's mouth, and stab it. It swings me back and forth.

I stab it again and again. It just claws my shoulder and I fall to the ground. As she stands over me, I have a strange thought. 'What are the mortals' seeing?' But then, I raise my dagger, and as she steps over me, I stab her in the underbelly. It whines, but keeps walking, crushing my forearm. 'How do I kill it?' I ask myself. Then I know.

Standing up, I shout: "HEY UGLY! OVER HERE! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" She turns around, her forked tongue flicking. I run up to her, slice off her tongue, then slice out her eyes. Her body turns to dust on me. I cough, walk over to the watch, pick it up, and hand it back to Seth.

He grins. "DON'T say a word." I wipe the dust off of my face.

….

Our group walks for 2 hours in silence, until we get to the shore. Water stretches out miles before us, and cities stretch out miles behind us. "What now?" I ask. "We…wait for something….?" Lilly says skeptically. I sigh. "We CAN'T wait! Calypso could be DEAD for all we know! We have to do something!" I say. She bows her head.

"I….can help!" Someone says behind us. We all turn. There, behind us, is a translucent figure. When we turn she immediately brightens. "Are you a…..ghost?" I ask hesitantly. She smiles. "Yup! So what can I do, buckaroo? My name's Cammi Sage."

She tucks a strand of her blond-ish black (A/N: Can you guys imagine that?)

hair behind her ear. Her eyes have a sparkle to them, tinted slightly violet. 'Wait,' I think. 'How can we see like, her hair color and all that?' But I brush the thought aside.

"Um…." I say. "We're demi-gods, and we have to find Calypso, You know her right? Anyways, We've hit a dead end. Got any ideas?"

She thinks for a second. "Hmm… Not really. But, but BUT! I do know someone you can talk to. I can lead you to him. Only one condition. Can I tag along?" Seth groans.

"NO more people! We have enough! Gods!" I whack him. "Stop being so impolite!" I say under my breath. I glance up. "We'd love to have you." She grins. "Great!" Cammi says and starts walking and we follow.

"So we'll take a left up here." Almost immediately we turn and I crash into Percy. "Whoa!" He says as he loses his balance. "Nice going, Seaweed Brain," I mutter.

After we walk straight for a while, we end up in front of a small shoe shop. It's down a quiet road (You don't find many of those in California) out of the way. The sign reads: HOLLY'S SHOE BARN: WE SELL MORE FOR LESS!

Percy squints at it, trying to decipher it with his ADHD. Luckily, I'm more skilled at this stuff. We walk in, and a bell rings. Standing behind the counter is a short man with glasses and dark brown hair. "Are…You Holly?" Percy asks.

"Oh no, I'm her son, Howard. She ran out for a minute. What can I do for you?" Cammi points her thumb to us. "They're Demi-gods Howard. You know the drill."

Howard leads us to the back office, with cluttered papers sitting on top of a small oak desk. He sits behind the desk and pulls out a very large trunk.

Clicking it open, he rummages through. "So, again, what can I do for you? Need a wand? I've got Oak, 13 inch. with a unicorn hair core-"

"Sir, we're demi-gods. We don't use wands." He smiles. "Right. Need a weapon? Ambrosia? Nectar? Shield?" We shake our heads. "We were wondering if you had any ideas where Calypso is? She's gone missing," Says Lilly.

He sighs. "I don't know what I can do. We don't have trackers. Though I suppose I could give you a ma of Hogwarts…" "SIR, WE ARE NOT HARRY POTTER! WE NEED TO FIND CALYPSO!" Percy shouts.

Howard keeps rummaging. "AHAH! I have something. Now, I can't tell you how I know, but I have my sources. It's telling me that Calypso is somewhere in….the Pacific Ocean!"

"Wait, how do you know? The Gods can't find her!" "Bu-bu-bu! I can NOT reveal my sources!" I sigh and thank him for his time. We all walk out. "At least it was kina helpful!" Lilly says.

"Percy, can you get us a boat, and fast?" I ask, as we stand along the shore. He looks skeptical. "I can try…" He closes his eyes, and 30 seconds later I see a boat coming closer towards us. Another minute later, it's anchor is thrown over the side and it has stopped 10 feet in front pf us.

"Let's board the S.S. ANGELLO!" He says.

**YAY! (Gotta stop doing that!)**

**If any of you guys (My faithful readers) want a say in the story, just PM me. We can chat it up, have some milk, it'll be good! Trust me, I don't bite (Everybody). So seriously, we'll talk, you'll get special mention, you'll feel happy as Voldemort! Err….Happy as Kronos! Um…Happy as a villian that gets defeated!**

**Erm…..HAPPY AS ME!**


	10. Scuba Diving and King Heron

**Whoopee! An update! Unfortunately, no one PM'ed me. Boo. (Except for Olymian1999) But, I have come to save the day with a GREAT chapter! Voila! Now read! Oh, and sorry if Percy is a little OOC here. SORRY!**

**PERCY'S POV**

A long oak plank came clattering onto the sand. Hesitantly, we all (Including Cammi) board the large boat. I lightly ran my fingers against the hull as we walked inside. However, once we go under deck, it suddenly becomes cramped. My arm brushes against Annabeth's, and I blush.

"So, how do we get this thing moving-," Cammi asks but suddenly we lurch forward in the water and the motors churn beneath us. We all clamber above deck. Stretching out in front of us for miles is water. Mist sprays our face, and I'm instantly calm.

Seth plops down on a plush white chair and groans. "I am exauhsted. When is this quest OVER?" I sigh.

"Whenever you want it to be, Seth. Just jump in the water and we'll ALL be happy," I murmur, and Lilly giggles.

He closes his eyes and starts to softly snore. "Thank Gods," Annabeth says. I sit down on a tan couch.

"So, what do we do once we get to the middle of the Pacific Ocean? I mean, the Pacific Ocean, is, well, an Ocean!" Cammi asks. I ponder for a minute.

"Who knows. I think I'll just feel it in my gut. Let's just play it by ear." Annabeth snuggles under my arm and quickly falls asleep. I shift comfortably, ready to settle down for a while. After 3 hours and 20 fish tasting cookies (yeck!), Annabeth yawns and wakes up. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm it down.

The sun is resting on the water, a gigantic ball of fiery pink. "Beautiful," Annabeth says. Seth is awake also and kicks his feet up on the other chair. "So. We almost there?"

"No, Seth. No. Just stop asking, okay?" I say. As the sun dips below our view, the boat groans to a stop and we come crashing forward. My body slams into Seth's and he slides before tumbling off the side. "NO!" I scream. Going against gravity somehow, I plunge into the icy cold water.

It hits me like shards of glass. I swish my head around, searching. Seth is floating down into the depths of the Ocean. I will my body to go deeper and faster, knowing Seth can't take the pressure. His body is mere feet from mine, showing that he's unconscious.

I strain my fingers closer….closer…. and then I feel flesh in my hand. I turn my body around and start lugging him through the water. The surface is straight ahead, and the sleek, wooden bottom of the S.S. Angello is sitting on it.

If I don't get Seth up into the air, he'd die. And even if he IS an annoying perv, he still needs to live. Finally, finally, FINALLY I feel warm air on my palm, and then on my face. I heave Seth over my shoulder, sack o' potatoes style. I push him on deck, then clamber on.

I'm completely dry and breathing normal, but Seth is drenched, and has laboring breaths. His body goes up, down, up, down, shaking. We wrap a blanket around his body. "You ok?" Cammi asks, squatting to his level.

Seth sits up a little. "Yeah, fine. Probably could have made it without Percy." He turns to me.

"Jackson, I TOTALLY could have made it without you. I mean, you only made me struggle more. I was already swimming up to the surface, when he comes and just pushes me down! I finally decided to just let him carry me up, so HE could look like the hero. Pretty courageous, huh?" Cammi giggles.

I snap. "I can't BELIEVE YOU! It was ALL ME! YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP LIEING AND JUST GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

Everybody is silent, and lightning crackles above us. The gods don't like it when we curse. "Oh great. A storm. Let's all get below deck, so we can get some sleep." I grumble.

"Wait, Percy," Annabeth stops me. "Don't you think there's a reason we came crashing forward?" I freeze. "This is it. We've reached Calypso." I say.

.

After we recover from the answer, we search around the boat and find flashlights, scuba gear, and enough food to last us 2 days. As we're changing into our scuba gear, Annabeth has trouble getting her flippers on. She hop around, then crash into a dresser, sending a lamp flying.

"Ow! OHMIGOD OW!" She flop onto my bed. I just sigh as I wrap her foot with bandage. "Kiss it and make it better." I laughs and kiss her foot. "Oh Gods," she say as I pull her face closer to mine and kiss her on the lips.

"Break it up, lovebirds. We got to get in the water!" Seth pushes us apart. All of us walk to the edge of the boat, sounding like Dark Vadar. "Ready-pant-guys-pant?" They nod and we jump into the water.

The scuba shirt immediately sticks to my skin tightly, keeping me warm. I click on my flashlight. The light washes over jagged rocks, and groups of sea life scatter. I lead the way deeper and deeper, going past where any one could survive. Our flashlights flicker over everything, making sure it's safe.

After 2 hours of diving, we come to the bottom of the Ocean. The smooth sand fills my flippers , and 50 or so sea horses come up to me, nipping affectionately at my feet. I swish them away.

Right in front of us is a deep, black cave is sitting, seemingly lifeless. "Well…" I say. "Let's just…go in." Glancing up, all we see is blackness. Hesitantly we swim through the mouth of the cave. Instantly, a thick rock slides in front of it, sealing it off and cloaking us in darkness.

We swim along, feeling our way through. Eventually, a fork in the road comes our way. "Left or right?" Cammi asks. "Right," Annabeth says. "Left," I say. "Right!" She says. "Left!" I say, louder.

Cammi sides with her. "Yeah, right is probably, well, right." She says. Seth immediately agrees. "Yes! Right!" I groan. "UGH! FINE! Right it is!" Continuing on the right path, a small, dim light comes into view. "Come on!" I swim faster, flapping my feet.

The light comes closer and closer, until it's a large crack with light flooding through. We tear away the rock, crumbling as we destroy. We break it all, and in front of us is a large city bustling with life.

Two female mermaids hurry past, giggling into their hands. They have aqua tails with flecks of silver in. A starfish serves as a clip for them. Off to the side, a small coral table has a merman and mermaid eating shellfish and chatting. The mermaid has her tail glittered and her hair is blonde with corkscrew curls.

Annabeth stares at the merman. I scoff. "I have better abs." I mutter. She snaps out of it and blushes scarlet red. We swim along, trying to stay out of their way. They stare, wondering what type of creatures we are. I can't blame them. I glance behind me, and suddenly I come crashing into some one (For what, the 3rd time?) and fall to the ground.

I blink up to see a very large merman with a short curly beard and tan skin. His blue tail swishes back and forth, almost wacking some passerby. He offers his hand and I accept it.

"Who are you? You aren't merfolk! Come with me immediately!" His gruff voice rings in the small space. He whips out a conch shell and blows it. In about 5 seconds, 4 guards come and handcuff us all with-suprisingly strong- kelp.

They take us down 10 narrow hallways, then take 2 sharp left turns until we reach a gargantun room big enough to fit about 30 elephants. There is a platform, and a humongous throne is seated on it. More jewels than I could count were embedded into the seat, and the man I bumped into rushes to a smaller, yet still large chair next to the throne. A large throne fit for a queen is next to the huge one, velvet covering it and pearls lining it.

We get placed right in front of the platform and they take off our handcuffs and tie our feet to the ground. A merwoman arrives. "ALL RISE FOR KING HERON AND HIS LOVELY WIFE, MERRONA!"

An enormous man enters the room, with a goatee and long grey hair. His muscles flex as he swims, and his eyes are hard and cold. A scowl plays on his lips. Behind him is a gorgeous woman with beautiful black hair, stunning hazel eyes, and a purple and gold tail.

Her lips are dark red, and her blue eye shadow goes with her eyes. She swims with confidence, her head held high. Once they sit, a small crowd of merfolk sit in risers behind us.

"_WHY_ am I sitting here, when I am late for poker? WHAT is so important?" His gaze lands on us. "Who are these people?" He spat.

"W-well, sir, we do n-not know. They just ran i-i-into me." The other man spoke up.

"Ahhh. I see. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" King Heron boomed.

"We are demi-gods, sir. We've come to see if Calypso is here?" Annabeth says. He glowers.

"You _demi-gods_. YES, OF COURSE WE HAVE CALYPSO! Why do you want her?"

"Well, her safety is important to all of us, and she went missing, so we were sent to find her."

Merrona smiles. "Interesting. Now, what would we get for her?" Heron whips his head to her.

"BE QUIET! I _WANT_ HER!" I get angered.

"Do _NOT_ treat your wife like that! Give her respect!" I take out Riptide. "HA! A PEN? WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME INK POISONING?" The crowd behind us chuckles.

"No. But I WILL do something else." I uncap it, and suddenly I'm holding my sword. I lean down and slice off our restraints, and we swim as fast as we can. I grab Cammi and Annabeth's hand, with Seth holding Cammi's, and we propel forward.

I hear guards chasing after us, so I speed it up. It's like the Labrynth, twisting and turning, and your lost before you know it. I turn right, go straight, go left, left again, then wind up in front of Calypso's cell.

She's sitting on a hard white bed with her head against the wall. Cupped in her hands is a single calli-lilly. When we arrive, her face cracks into a grin that spreads across her whole face. She hops up, her long braids swinging.

Calypso's pretty white dress is dirty and torn in places. I slice the lock, and she rushes out and hugs me. "Oh Percy! You DID come back! Oh, how I've missed you. At last, my hero has arrived!"

I blush. "Yeah. I did. Come on, Calypso. We've got to go." Annabeth narrows her eyes. "So. You two have met. Lovely."

**SO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Review and tell me what you liked about it, or didn't like, anything. Maybe next chapter, SOME ONE will PM me. If not, you'll just have to deal with my ideas. Exciting, huh? So, again. REVIEW! Please? :) Oh, and who were you rooting for in the super bowl?**

**Packers or Steelers? STEELERS RULE! Even if they did lose. Boo again. And one more quick thing: If you noticed something special in the story, type Lime in your review. Okay, I'm done now. Bye!**

**XOXO PPP13**


	11. You Are GONE?

**Yay! An update! Okay, SO Luke'sGirl.D..LL PM'd me!**

**Hugs and cookies for her! She inspired this chapter (Or chapters to come.) And BTW, some one called Drew Secrets PM'd me.**

**But, she disabled her PM thingy. So if you're reading this Drew, turn it ON! Now, the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yup. Rick gave me PJO as a present. Get real.**

ANNABETH'S POV

I narrow my eyes. "So. You two have met. Lovely." _Who did this bubble-brain think she is, all up on MY man?_ As I'm thinking this, some one tugs me forward, forcing me to run, our footsteps echoing. We come to a dead end, a wall. "AHH! DO SOMETHING!" Cammi screams. Seth smiles. "I'll do something!" He lifts her, bridal style.

"PUT ME _DOWN_, SETH." He glances at the guards, glances at Cammi, then drops her and cowers behind me. Next, I did something I'm not proud of. I stepped forward, raised my dagger, and slit their throats. The guards gasp, clutch their throats, fall to the ground, and their tails go limp.

I stand, shocked for a minute. "I just killed…..innocent mer-people!" I shriek, then collapse into Percy's arm, woozy from all the blood. He supports me, and I'm glad. Now who's in his arms? I smirk.

"Well. That was very brave, Annabeth. I am proud to be with you." Calypso's tinkling voice fills the air. "Sure, anytime- WAIT." My gears are churning inside my head. I get really close to her face. "HOW are you breathing down here?" She just smiles.

"Oh, Annabeth. Don't daughters of Athena know anything?"

I raise my hand. "Okay SOME ONE'S about to get slapped-" Lilly claps her hand over my mouth and pulls me aside. "Easy there, tiger."

"Okay!" Percy says. "Now, they're probably sending new guards soon when these guys won't come back. So, let's leave as quickly as we can." Seth smiles. "You know," he says to Cammi, "I can carry you again, if you want. You're legs are probably tired."

She ponders for a moment. "Sure Seth. I'd LOVE it if you carried me." He picks her up and slowly starts swimming. "What the?" I mutter. "Free ride, had to take it." She mouths back.

We continue swimming until we get to the humongous boulder. Straining and panting, Percy, Lilly and I push it out of the way. "THERE THEY ARE! GET EM'!" 10 guards turn the corner and swim to us. The gap is almost big enough…. a strong hand grasps me.

Calypso spins around before they get to her and flashes a big smile at the guards. "You know, it would be just _terrible_ if me and my companions got locked up, now wouldn't it?" Her beauty strikes all of the guards, and they slowly nod. "Now, why don't you just let go of us, and we'll be on our way."

She bats her eyelashes. "Pretty please?" Their pride crumbles as they release us. Before we can give them a second thought, we slip through the gap and Percy propels us up, up, up. I hit the surface and clamber on board of our boat. Seth, Cammi, Lilly, Percy, and Calypso follow.

I rip my mask off and breath in sweet, normal air. I never thought breathing through my nose was so wonderful.

"Oh Percy! You did it! You rescued me! I knew you would come back for me! See? My savior! I just can't believe it! Oh, PERCY!" Calypso then kisses him on the lips. Rage courses through my veins.

"OKAY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH GIRLS ALL OVER PERCY!" I screech. "GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF OF HIM, OR SOON. YOU. WON'T. HAVE. ANY." I growl.

She releases him and cowers. _That's right,_ I think. "Break it up ladies." Seth steps between us.

Suddenly, I blink and standing before us is Apollo, god of the sun. He leans against the side of the boat, in that slouchy, trying-to-be cool way. When he sees Calypso, he lowers his sunglasses and checks her out. "Why hello, Calypso. I'm Apollo. The hottest god on the planet." He winks.

"What do you want Apollo?" I ask. He flips his hair. "Justin Bieber wannabe," Cammi mutters.

"I'm here to deliver Calypso back to her island. And," He does a dramatic pause. "YOU get to invite one friend. The Gods felt bad you were captured." He smiles at her. "It can be a god." Again, a wink. She preens after digesting the news.

"I've made my decision!"

"What? That was like, 3 seconds!" I protest. She just grins.

"PERCY! PERCY!" She leaps into his arms. Apollo is visibly crushed.

"Okay, yadayadayada. If I'm done here, I got a babe in Miami…." When he doesn't get a response from Calypso, he drops it. "Never mind. Here ya go." He snaps, and Percy and Calypso disappear. "PERCY!" I scream. I crumble.

_WHY does my life suck? First, he cheats on me. Then he leaves with another girl!_ I think. I turn around, and Seth and Cammi are making out. My jaw literally hit's the ground. "Cammi?" She sees me looking and blushes.

"Um, Seth, can I have a moment with Annabeth?" He nods and goes below deck. She smiles.

"It turns out that Seth is really kind and sweet and nice and funny and he's pretty cute, and we really clicked so I'm now dating and while Apollo was here Lilly told me to just go for it so I asked him if he wanted to go out and he said yes so we started kissing!"

She rushes the words, almost slurring them. Lilly comes over. "I think they make the cutest couple I've ever seen. Except for, you know, Percabeth."

"What's a percabeth?" I ask.

"You know, Prachel, Perlypso, Semmi… they're combinations of the couples' names."

"Perlypso….that shouldn't even exist!"

Cammi and Lilly sigh at the same time. "THAT is not important. What's _important_ is getting Percy back."

I smile. "You're right. Now, who knows where her island is?" They don't respond. "Oh Gods, this will be harder than I thought…"

**Ooh La La! Percy and Calypso alone on an island! It could turn into something! As you've noticed, I appreciate reviews. And PMs. So… *waves blue cookie in front of face* You know you want it! I will give each person who reviews or PMs 2! That's 1 more than usual! So, go do it!**


	12. A Little TOO Close

**Okay guys….sorry first of all. School got crazy, I have something after school everyday of the week, and Soccer on Saturday. So… I'm making this one super long!**

**Percy's POV**

**My body flopped onto the sand and Calypso landed beside me. I sat up and rubbed my head. Calypso stood up and pulled me into a hug. **

"**Percy! We'll be together forever!" She grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I pull away. "Calypso, I'm dating Annabeth."**

**She pouts. "But she's not here, is she?" **

"**That's my POINT! I want to go see her! I want to continue a LIFE with her! Not you! You'll meet someone better, someone who cares and loves you. But that just won't be me. I'm sorry."**

**She grins. "Well, you'll just have to love and care about me. 'Cause Annabeth can never reach us!"**

**ANNABETH'S POV **

"**You'll never be able to reach them," Cammi says. We've just reached land and are headed for Olympus. Lilly nods. "NOBODY knows where her island is except for the Gods." **

**I sigh. "Well, that's where we'll have to go!" Seth had hit land, kissed Cammi, then sprinted away, shouting "CAMP HALF BLOOD HERE I COME!"**

**We board a train that'll take us to Long Island. The train has a luxry car and we head toward it. **

**Fancy people mill around and there seems to be a performance in the next car over.**

**In the luxury car there are about 6 beds, all with down-filled pillows and warm, soft quilts. The mattresses look so comfy I almost fell down to sleep on the spot. **

**In the corner there was a small table and a few cubbies to put your luggage in. I shove my backpack into one and change into sweats and a comfy shirt. **

**Lilly and Cammi change too and we sneak our way to the dining cart. I pull on my Yankee's hat and slip into the kitchen. I steal Mac n' Cheese, Crab, Lobster, and juice. We pig out in our car. **

"**Demi-gods NEVER eat like this!" I say, slurping juice.**

**Okay. I know it was wrong to steal, but hey, we go through hell. Lilly licks her bowl clean and belches loudly. The train chugs along the railroad, and I figure we'll be there in no time.**

**I should've known something was wrong. Demi-gods don't have THAT much luck. I can't believe that even for a second I thought things were going to be okay. **

**I was wrapped in my blanket, sleeping quietly. Cammi was in the bed below and Lilly across from me. I heard rustling but assumed it was just some one shifting. **

**It came again, then a loud groaning and suddenly wind was blowing into the car, blowing my blanket out of my bed and me to the ground. **

**There was a ginormous monster, larger than a building. It had torn the wall off of the train and was crawling in. Lilly and Cammi were by my side, my backpack in hand. I ripped out my dagger and pulled on my hat. I creeped around to it's back and lunged. I pulled at it's mouth and stabbed at his throat and eyes.**

**It stumbled off the train and onto the tracks. The train flew by, and Lilly and Cammi hopped off. They sprinted over and started ripping off it's legs. Before it died it slammed a tentacle into Lilly, flying her 10 feet through the air. She lands with a thump. **

**I rush over and immediately feed her ambrosia. Nothing. I pump her chest. She coughs up blood, splattering all over. She keeps coughing it up until she goes limp. "CAMMI!" I scream. "COME HERE! OH GOD, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"**

**Percy's POV**

**I twist and turn in Calypso's bed. She's in her garden, a beautiful dress on her body. It flows and cuts off right at the knees. Her hair is twisted into a delicate pattern and blue clips catch fly-away hairs. **

**She's patting some dirt around a beautiful blue flower. After she's done, Calypso turns toward me. I turn away. "So," She says. "Look, Percy. I know I'm not Annabeth. But I feel a connection with you." She steps closer. "We're soul mates. Don't ignore the electricity between us." She's inches away. "I may not have golden hair, or stormy grey eyes. But I do love you Percy."**

**She leans in and kisses me. I don't pull away. She deepens it, climbing on top of me. I pull her towards me, our bodies pressed against each other. Calypso rips off my shirt and I tear off her dress. **

**A voice in the back of my head tells me that this is not Annabeth, that I've already made this mistake once. I push her away and stumble off the bed and sprint off. I hear her calling my name, her naked body shining in the moonlight. **

**I keep sprinting until I'm a mile away. The water crashes onto the shore. I slip off my white sweats and dive in. I go deeper and deeper until I reach the bottom. **

**WHY can't I stay faithful to Annabeth? WHY can't I resist other women? All these why's make me dizzy. I wish I could just drown instead of breathing down here. I eventually swim back up and lie on the beach. **

**When I wake the sun is beating down on me and Calypso is rubbing my head. I jump up and back away. Without a word, I kiss her long and hard. I pull away and start running. I get to the woods and find a spot of shade.**

**I put my head in my hands. A shimmer appears and sitting in front of me is the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her hair cascades down her back in soft waves, and a light pink dress hugs her figure. **

**Her lips are cherry red and her tan legs are crossed. "Why hello, Percy. I came to help because your in quite a bit of trouble, aren't you?" Aphrodite stands up. "Percy, you need to think long and hard about what I say, okay? Here goes….Annabeth loves you. And you love her. And Calypso. This is a triangle of love. **

**Now I'm going to tell you who to choose. I'm not even going to pretend to think about it. ANNABETH! Calypso is a skank, not that I have a problem with that, but have you SEEN Annabeth all dressed up? No? Well, take a look."**

**She holds up a picture of a woman. She has golden locks framing her face and she has a black dress on. Okay, NOW I've seen the most beautiful person in the world. I've made up my mind. I'm going to find Annabeth.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**I stroke Lilly's hand as the door opens. Cammi and Dr. Chance enter. Cammi has food from the cafeteria and Dr. Chance has X-rays.**

"**How is she doing doc? Is she going to make it?" I ask, leaning against the rail on the bed. After we called 911, Lilly was rushed to the E.R. and hooked up to an I.V. **

"**Well, take a look at her X-rays. Several of her ribs are broken, and so is her leg. Her neck is fractured. She'll have to stay here for several weeks."**

**Tears sting my eyes. How could this have happened? We should have been more careful. Now the whole quest is ruined, I'll never see Percy, and Lilly is going to be hospitalized for weeks. Could this get any worse? Hey, I'll answer that right now! YES. A whole lot worse.**


	13. The END AND THE BEGINING

_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I'm not dead. TRULY SORRY._

_Percy: You need a life to be dead._

_Me: **SLAP** Shut up!_

_RECAP:_

_Annabeth's POV_

_I stroke Lilly's hand as the door opens. Cammi and Dr. Chance enter. Cammi has food from the cafeteria and Dr. Chance has X-rays._

_"How is she doing doc? Is she going to make it?" I ask, leaning against the rail on the bed. After we called 911, Lilly was rushed to the E.R. and hooked up to an I.V._

_"Well, take a look at her X-rays. Several of her ribs are broken, and so is her leg. Her neck is fractured. She'll have to stay here for several weeks."_

_Tears sting my eyes. How could this have happened? We should have been more careful. Now the whole quest is ruined, I'll never see Percy, and Lilly is going to be hospitalized for weeks. Could this get any worse? Hey, I'll answer that right now! YES. A whole lot worse._

ANNABETH POV

"Ahh….ow! That's it…no not there you idiot! YES! PERFECT….NO! Oops, sorry. WAIT!"

I woke with a start. In the corner, Lilly was being supported by Cammi. She was lifting Lilly's broken leg. "What's going on?" I ask, sitting up in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Lilly blushes. "Well, you know, we have to reach Percy, cuz he's important to you. So we're trying to get me in a wheelchair and….yeah." Tears suddenly fill my eyes. Could you ask for better friends? I stand and walk to them.

After 15 minutes of struggling, we finally get Lilly into a wheelchair. She sighs in relief, and I wheel her into the lobby.

"What are you doing?' The nurse at the front desk asks. Her nametag reads: LISA. "Um…well…uh…" I stammer. Cammi collapses.

"OWW! The wheelchair rolled over my foot! I can't feel it! HELP!" She rolls around in "pain."

"You see Lisa, we were taking…uh…Lilly….uh….to see another patient! Yeah! Um…they were penpals. But…uh… Cammi, my friend here has just gotten hurt! So..um.. she needs immediate help!" I trip over my words.

Lisa walks over and kneels in front of Cammi. She examines her ankle and slips off her Converse. While asking Cammi if she can wiggle her toes, I sprint out, Lilly's wheelchair wheels squeaking. Once we burst through the Hospital doors, I freeze.

'Where to next? The left, straight to the highway? Or right, straight to a hobo rummaging through the dumpster?' I question myself. Behind me I can hear shouting: "HEY! GET BACK HERE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR ANKLE?" I don't have much time. "Which way?' I think frantically.

I feel a rough hand clap down on my shoulder.

PERCY'S POV

_RECAP: I put my head in my hands. A shimmer appears and sitting in front of me is the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her hair cascades down her back in soft waves, and a light pink dress hugs her figure._

_Her lips are cherry red and her tan legs are crossed. "Why hello, Percy. I came to help because your in quite a bit of trouble, aren't you?" Aphrodite stands up. "Percy, you need to think long and hard about what I say, okay? Here goes….Annabeth loves you. And you love her. And Calypso. This is a triangle of love._

_Now I'm going to tell you who to choose. I'm not even going to pretend to think about it. ANNABETH! Calypso is a skank, not that I have a problem with that, but have you SEEN Annabeth all dressed up? No? Well, take a look."_

_She holds up a picture of a woman. She has golden locks framing her face and she has a black dress on. Okay, NOW I've seen the most beautiful person in the world. I've made up my mind. I'm going to find Annabeth._

I wipe my brow. I thought about a plan for hours, but came up with nothing. HOW was I going to find her? Then, in a burst of sheer brilliance, I realized I was surrounded by WATER.

Carefully, I lift the single dratchma I found in my pocket. I throw it into the ocean. "O goddess, except my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." A shimmer appears and a tall horse-man is standing in front of me. "Why, hello Percy. Is the quest going well?"

I shake my head. "Not really." Then the story pours out of me. Losing Annabeth, Calypso, her island, King Heron, Apollo visiting, Aphrodite visiting, everything. Once I'm done, Chiron smiles.

"Oh, Percy. Well, you've been through a lot. Unfortunately, no one knows where her island is, so no one can rescue- OH GOOD HEAVENS!" Chiron gasps and almost faints. Stepping into the picture is Poseidon, my father. His beard seemed even more unruly, and his flowery shirt had a few stains. He grins. "Hello, Percy. You're in a bit of trouble, I see. Oh, and sorry Chiron. Didn't mean to scare you." He thinks for a minute while Chiron regains his breath.

"Ah! Well, since you went through all this trouble, it seems like the gods owe you. So, as a thanks for returning Calypso, I'll let you have a….how do you put it, a wish. What is it going to be?"

I was shocked. A wish! What to do…what to do? I smiled. "I'd like to return to Camp Half-Blood and be a….counselor-thingy with Annabeth. And um…Lilly and Cammi too."

My dad smiled. "And how about I add in a haircut, just to be nice." He chuckles, and I pretend to be offended. "My hair is WONDERFUL, thanks very much." I smooth it down.

Chiron smiles. "And we'll notify Calypso of your absence. Now. Be prepared." He snaps his fingers. The sky booms, and a crack of lightning appears overhead.

"Aww, quit it, you old coot. The boy deserves it." Suddenly, I heard a WHOOSH through my ears, than the scenery was swirling around me. Then, the trees and forest morphed into a bright blue house with a wrap-around porch and a fighting arena.

On one side of me was Thalia's pine tree, and on the other side was Annabeth! She had a wheelchair in her hands and Lilly was sitting in it. Cammi was standing behind them. Annabeth's hair was frazzled, and her clothes were grungy and dirty.

She had never been more beautiful.

ANNABETH'S POV

Suddenly I was standing in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron and, Oh my Gods, Poseidon was standing in front of us. And to my right was Percy! His hair was standing straight up, and he looked as if he had slept in the woods.

He had never looked more handsome.

I embraced him, inhaling the scent of his barely there Old Spice body wash. I squeezed him as tight as I could, and he squeezed me right back. Tears streamed my face, washing away some of the dirt around my eyes. He tilted my chin and kissed me. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him.

He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. I grinned after we stopped kissing. "I missed you," I told him. Percy smiled.

"I did too. I love you Annabeth. I love you so much. And will you marry me? I don't have a ring, and I don't have any papers. But I want to marry you, Annabeth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She giggled. "Yes, Percy. Yes, I want to marry you!"

Suddenly, a scream cut the air. Lilly, in her wheelchair, was rolling down the hill. A look of sheer terror was on her face, and she was close to toppling over. I laughed and hugged Percy again.

Surrounded by friends and family, Percy and I shared a glance. And we kissed again.

_OMIGOSH! I FINISHED! Thank you to all the people who stuck by my side, even when I went M.I.A. And thank you to the reviewers and readers! You guys are the ones who inspired me to finish. THANK YOU! And soon, I'll post the epilogue. THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!_


	14. EPILOUGE

_**Here is the epilogue people! ENJOY IT LKE A PIE oh and P.S. I don't know WHAT happened to the first chapter. UGH! It, like, deleted. UGH UGH UGH UGH **_

ANNABETH'S POV

"Percy, move that box. Why? What does it say on the side? Exactly. So why would our sheets and pillows go in the kitchen?" Percy lifts the box and takes it upstairs. I grin at his laziness.

We were just moving into our new green and yellow bungalow in Richmond, Virginia. It was in a quiet town, with friendly neighbors, and relatively safe from monsters. I heard Percy coming down the steps.

"Can we _PLEASE_ stop for a minute? We've been at it for 2 hours!" I stifled a giggle. "Percy, babe. It's been," I looked at my watch, "not even an hour. Now get up and help me move our couch across to that wall."

He groaned but helped me shove our grey L-shaped couch across from the fireplace. "Okay. Next. We still need to do the kitchen, and then the guest bedroom. Then we'll be done, I swear."

He sighed. "Come on Percy. Just 30 more minutes…" He pushed me on the couch and kissed me, and I didn't stop him. After a minute I shoved him away. "Nope, kitchen and guest bedroom. Then kissing."

My wedding ring suddenly glinted in the sunlight. I sighed at the memory. Our wedding had been beautiful, the whole she-bang. My ring was silver with a topaz and ruby on each side of a diamond. The topaz was Percy's birthstone, and the Ruby was mine.

Percy's head popped into the living room. "Um, Annabeth? I am NOT doing all the work _BY MYSELF. GET IN HERE_!" I giggled and rushed to the bedroom to finish un-packing.

"Hey Percy? Could you um, please get in here?" I asked. I collapsed on the bed, feeling woozy. A few seconds later he walked in. "Hey. Whaddaya need?" He flopped on the bed next to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Percy! You messed up the bed spread! Now I have to re-do it.." "Get to the point Annabeth. What did you need?"

"Well…um…I've been thinking….about my…uh…moods lately." I swallowed. "And….um…how much I've been throwing up, and um…" He cut me off. "Awww man! Don't tell me your sick! Candace gave it to you. Am I right? 'Cause last time I was there, she had a cold."

Candace was my co-worker at my architect business, Touch The Sky. "Uh….no. I um….Ithinkimpregnant." I rushed the words, but Percy's face told me he heard every word loud and clear.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth….I….." He was at a loss of words. My eyes flooded with tears. "I'm so sorry Annabeth." I froze and wiped some of the droplets off my cheeks.

"What? You're sorry? WHY? I'm the one who's going to make you a dad, whether you're ready or not. So I'm the one who should be apologizing." He gave a small smile.

"Well, then I'm happy for us. What are we going to name him?" I swatted him, happy things were good between us. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" I teased.

Percy just grinned. "I was thinking Mackenzie for a girl, Liam for a boy. Or maybe Penelope. Or Nicole. Or Sarah. Or Dylan. Or Jordan. Or Logan. Or…"Percy shushes me.

"How about Quinn or Esther? Or Kyle? Or Chelsea?" He asks. "We'll figure it out later." I say. "We've got the rest of our lives together."

**SO. WAS IT YUMMY LIKE A PIE? OR MAYBE A CUPCAKE. OR PANCAKES WITH WARM MAYPLE SYRUP. MMM…..LOL. PEACE, GUYS LOVE Y'ALL :)**


End file.
